


Wet Dreams

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Jason, M/M, Mentioned future abuse, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Somnophilia, mentioned solangelo, sleeping Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: Jason has held a flame for his friend Nico for a long time, and when he hears Nico moaning his name in his sleep he can't resist himself any longer...





	

                Nico let out a pitiful whine, rolling over in the bed, covers tangled around his legs. Jason reached around blindly for his glasses, cursing as he knocked over an empty soda can. "Neeks, wake up." He cursed again, nearly jabbing himself in the eyes with his glasses before getting them on and turning the light on. "Nico you're having a nightmare." Jason's hand was almost on Nico's shoulder when he froze, the boys words finally reaching his ears.

                "Jason, harder..." Jason's eyes raked of Nico's body, a slight sheen of sweat sticking to his bare chest, down to his tight stomach. It had taken years of friendship for Jason to see Nico shirtless, and it had given him a month of use in his fantasies. Jason knew he should wake his friend, should just turn the lights off and go back to sleep, should do anything but what he was about to do. As gently as he could Jason untangled the covers, peeling them off Nico's legs, exposing the long expanses of skin.

                Nico had gone to bed in only a pair of tiny red briefs, his cock stretching the fabric obscenely. Jason bit back a moan at the sight. He had gone to great lengths to keep his feelings a secret, never once acting on it. When Nico had come out to him it was the greatest moment of his young life, he had gone out of his way to make some romantic date and a plan to ask him out, only to find out someone had swooped in before he could do it.

                William Solace was sweet, funny, motivated and definitely one of the hottest guy in school, he had been nothing but nice to Nico, treating him how he deserved to be treated but still Jason couldn't stand the blonde. Any time he saw them holding hands, saw the little hickies Nico tried to hide, the little kissed they shared in the halls, all Jason wanted to was beat the skinny little thing into submission and take Nico like he wanted. But he faked it, like he did everything else in his life.

                But right here, right now, no one was watching. No one was here for him to fake it for, for him to prove himself too. Nico was the deepest sleeper he knew, he could set off a cherry bomb in the room and Nico wouldn't do more than grumble and roll over. Right now he could enjoy the view of the only person he wanted, cock hard, moaning his name.

                Just as gentle as before Jason reached out, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing Nico's cock, the young boy moaning at the slight touch. "Fuck me..." Jason whispered quietly, his own cock tenting his pajama pants. Jason moved quickly digging through the blankets at his feet, searching for his phone. He had to document it, had to make sure this moment would live forever in his head. He snapped a few pictures, switching to video as Nico let out a particularly adorable whine.

                "Harder..." Far too gone to care Jason's hand slid into his briefs, pulling himself free and stroking slowly as he filmed his friend. Nico's hips twitched, a dot of precome spreading wide through the briefs. Muttering a plea of forgiveness Jason reached out, leaving his own cock to hang in the air, and slid two fingers under the waistband of Nico's briefs, tugging them down and freeing his cock.  Swallowing back the drool that suddenly filled his mouth Jason snapped more pictures.

                Nico's cock was a thing of beauty like the rest of him. The skin was a pale tan, just a few shades lighter than his stomach, a small patch of silky looking black hair framed his cock and balls. It hung heavy, angling up toward his chest, a slight bed sending it to the right about halfway up. He was uncut, the glands just peaking out, a small pool of precome threatening to spill out down his cock.

                Jason pressed a finger against the leaking tip, pulling it to his mouth to suck the clear delicious liquid clear off it, moaning at the taste. Reaching out slowly Jason wrapped his hands around Nico's cock lightly, all caution or fear long burned away, pure wonton passion and need filling him. Nico was moaning constantly now, lightly bucking up into Jason's grasp. His own cock was leaking, precome falling to the floor at his feet.

                With a loud moan Nico came, come covering Jason's hand and splattering over his chest. Jason pulled his hand back, sucking the come from his fingers greedily, making sure to wipe away any evidence that landed on Nico's chest. It barely took a few stroked and Jason was coming, moving his cock to aim it at Nico's, their come mixing together at the base, dripping between his thighs.

                Panting Jason pulled Nico's briefs back up, gently tucking the boy back in. A mix of their come clung to his fingers, he was seconds away from licking them clean when another wicked idea came to mind. As slow as he could manage Jason moved forward, pressing a finger between the sleeping boys lips, rubbing the sticky substance over his tongue. Jason nearly came again when Nico moaned, suckling lightly at the digit.

* * *

 

                Jason knew he was going to hell. There was no doubt about it after their last sleepover. He hated himself for a few days, was tempted to delete every last picture he took but every time he opened his phone he ended up jerking off, coming all over himself. He thought of them every time he saw Nico and Will, the sound of Nico's moans filling his head when he heard the blond talk.

                If there was no doubt he was going to hell Jason thought as he crushed the pill, then why not dive head long into it. He stirred the drugs into the cups, walking back up to where Will and Nico were waiting for his return.


End file.
